Adjustable spectacle nosepieces and nosepiece attaching means are known in the prior art, broadly speaking. Examples of the known prior art made of record herein under 37 C.F.R. 1.56 are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,923,385; 4,032,223; 4,045,137 and 4,070,104.
The present invention seeks to improve on these prior art structures in terms of economy of manufacturing and simplicity and also in providing a comfort nosepiece for spectacles which may be custom installed by an optometrist on either metal frame or plastic frame spectacles to enable the wearer to experience the best possible fit and comfort particularly where the spectacles engage and rest upon the bridge of the nose. It is a well known fact that the nose-engaging elements of present day spectacles are most troublesome in terms of stability of the spectacles on the wearer, comfort and security.
In accordance with this invention, a basic adjustable thermoplastic nosepiece or pad is provided which can be custom-shaped by the optometrist and custom-adjusted on a support frame which mounts the nosepiece to the frame of the spectacles. The nosepiece can be fixed or locked in the optimum adjusted position at the time of installation and fitting. The nosepiece suspension frame is likewise provided in a basic stock length and is custom cut and shaped by the optometrist at the time of installation on the spectacles. The resulting construction provides an ideal nosepiece arrangement for any type of spectacle frame and for any wearer of spectacles, regardless of anatomical variation.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent during the course of the following description.